Winged Freedom
by Together By Destiny
Summary: lalala
1. Rapid Feelings

"Hey Ells?" a boy said to me. As I heard that voice, I turned to face my bestest friend in the entire world, Micheal Shwhinley (best guy I know). I know what your thinking, "_Why in the world are you his friend with his last name and all?" _Well, his mom got married the sixth time about two months ago. His mom made him keep the last name, he doesn't like it either..

"Ya Mike?," I said, smiling.

Suddenly, I turned to see Molly (our leader/flock member) come over from behind Mike and say,"Ellora we have to go. Pack up quickly. Mike help her if you must but hurry I'm getting their thoughts already. They're about half a mile away.

As soon as she jogged away to go tell Jason (second in command), I was zooming to pack what I could before trying to hide my scent from those pervs they call Erasers.

I then remembered my book, Maximum Ride. I ran to our lame excuses for "beds" and grabbed my book, instinctly being careful of my large wings (yes wings *coughs* idiots)

I could clearly hear Mike whispering, "Man, she can be such a pushover sometimes." I giggled at the fact that he was entirely right. I grabbed my lime green iPod, stuck in the earphones and blasted a song from Nevershoutnever to sound out anyone else so I could focus. I turned around and caught Mike right there only a few inches away from me, looking at me with caring eyes. I quickly took out my earphones and said,"You okay Mike?" He glared away, shocked I had noticed his stare and went to the hallway, waiting for me while I grabbed my light bag and both ran out the door, onto the lawn and leaped as high as I could go. As soon as i was in the air I slashed my wings out and mooved them up and down.

So let me introduce myself, what I am , and the rest of my pack. I'm Ellora Volgian, Ells or Ellie for short. Wierd name right? Molly and Jason named me. THOUGH I AM NOT THEIR DAUGHTER! eww That would be totally gross. I have wings and so do my pack. I am a avian - human Hybrid. We are sort of like Max but we are 4% Avian and 96% human. We are faster, more atletic and taller than Max and her "flock". I'm 5"4(though I should be taller). I'm also only 13 so I havent had my growing sturt yet. Big rest of my pack is like around 6' so I'm close. My wings are...different I guess. They are black that fade into gray and fade into a dark chocolate brown. They also have what are like speckles of light brown but are oddly shaped. It's hard to describe. I have black hair(though i'm white). A test in the Office went wrong and my hair changed. I have indigo blue eyes which everyone seems to love. I just dont see whats so beutiful about them. I also have an awesome power._TELEPORTATION_ . I've mastered it almost completely. The problem I have is my energy control. I can only teleport when I absolutely need to because once i travel where i want to i almost immediately black out. Right now i can go anywhere in the world and have 30 minutes before I pass out. Molly says that I'll most likely grow out of it when I have my growth spurt. Oh ya, my pack. Molly is our leader and has a 17 ft wingspan and is 16 years old. We usually call her "Captain" or "Mam". She doesnt like to joke around but is fun anyway. She is a total clutz but was the first one created. Thts what we call "a natural born leader" 's not funny really but still. She is 6" all together and boy does she love it. She bugs me all the time what with her heighth and mine. She really is like my big sister. She has short blonde curls but always has it up in a stupid pony tail which is always a mess. She includes hazel eyes and a lovable heart. Next up is Jason he's the second in command and Molly's boyfriend. They've been together now for a little over a year, which I find adorable but dont tell anyone I said that. Back to Jason. He's 18 but was created 2nd. He also is like Fang 'cause of his wings and all. He is in love with black and has black wings(like Fang) but they are speckled in white. His wingspan is a little over 20 ft so like 20 1/2 ft. Wow that was stupid... Also, he is untalkative unless he's around Molly, then all you see is a bright eyed , smiley, giggley teenage boy drooling over his girlfriend. I usually just leave and hang in my room when this accurs. It always bugs the crap out of me when it happens though I dont know why. He has big blue eyes and incredibly dark brown hair. People usually think we are brother and sister. Though we arent really. We just act like it when we go into town then he leaves to go glue himself to Molly's tiny and fragile hip. I actually had a major crush on him when I was 11 but Molly beat me to him. Now I'm extremely over him and have never liked anyone else since. Though he's untalkative he always chats with me in our minds. He knew I liked him but yeah. Oh ya he's a mind reader alright. But he never goes inside my head unless I "message him first" or if I'm acting wierd to him. He is a comforting guy just to let you know. Lastly there's Micheal. He is my BGFF or best guy friend forever. He's 14 and has a wingspan of 16" He's super fast at flying but never goes full speed when I'm with him 'cause he knows it ticks me off. He's a great guy and has one blue eye and one hazel eye. I 3 his eyes. THAT is what I call beautiful. His hair is perfect length and has a black texture with a blonde streak that shapes his face magnifiantely. Molly told me once that if she and jason never met and Mike was at least 17 she would totally make out with him. I found that extremely grody so i playfully slapped her arm got up and went out for a fly by myself. She grounded me when I got back though. It was a long time ago but it seems like it was last week.

Suddenly I heard something flying towards me like a bullet. It hit my shoulder and i saw blood come out of where it had plunged into my skin. I shreaked in pain and dropped but swooped back up pulling a gun out of my bag. Oh ya .

"Say Hello to my little friend!" I yelled to my attacker as I shot rapidly and saw the body drop while shouting in pain. Molly and my eyes reached each others and I gave a thumbs up while she did the same. Mike flew over to me to check out my gorey shoulder though it was already healing. He quickly yanked the bullet out and I gasped in shock. It hurt so badly. I just never realized it while my adreniline was pumping. Molly and Jason flew into town to get medical supplies.

"Holy crap! That hurts!" I yelled to him.

"ELLS! LOOK OUT! " Mike screamed, horrified. I hadent noticed that I was droping like a boulder but I shot out my wings so I could safely drift to the earth floor. I walked over to the idiot who thought he could bring me down and saw that he was unconscience from screaming. I knealed down and took the bullet from inside his leg. There was blood everywhere. On the bush next to the guy and on his clothes. I suddenly had an instinct to put my hand on his bloddy leg. So I obidded like a good girl. And guess what? I HEALED him! A bright red glow came from my hand and I watched as his wound closed. It left one inceribly nasty scar though. I moved the limp body and kicked dirt over the blood on the floor and on the bush.I looked to the sky. No one was there...My heart suddenly skipped a beat. WTH?

"Turn around Ells I'm right here." Mike spoke.

Mike's POV

She turned around with tears in her eyes like she had been told that she was some useless being on this earth, just like what happened one day at the office. She was 3 years old then.

_Flashback..._

_Mike:Hey Ellie! _

_Ellora:Hey Mikey!_

_* the door slams open and closed as a whitecoat came in and stoped in front of Ellora's cage* _

_Whitecoat:You worthless piece of crap you! You were a total mistake to create! Your useless! You cant do anything we tell you.!_

_* opens Ells's crate door, grabbs her shirt ,drags her out and slapps her face.* _

_WC: DID YOU HEAR ME! I SAID UR WORTHLESS! U CANT DO ANYTHING RIGHT! WE MIGHT AS WELL JUST KILL YOU NOW!_

_*punches her in the stomache*_

_Mike: Leave her alone! YOU JERK!*rattles cage door*_

_WC: *opens my cage door and kicks and slapps me around* What did you say boy?_

_Ellora: Mike DOnt! plz sir just let him be I'm apparently the one failing the tests..._

_* throws her in cage and locks the door*_

_WC: Thats right little missy. Now I kno what to threaten you with so start listening Carefully: Do as we say or he is smacked around got it?_

_Mike: * looks to Ells and notices a stream of water runnning down her face* _

_Ellora: alright sir... *sniffle* _

_End of Flashback..._

Her knees apparently gave in 'cause she immediatly fell to them. I ran over and held her in my arms as she burrowed into my black t-shirt weaping lik she was a new born. She pulled in her wings as i rapped mine around her and me. I leaned down towards her and kissed the top of her head as I started to rock back and forth , trying to settle her down.

" Please never leave me Mike. Never disappear and make me think that you left. I need you Mike. I ...I just need you to stay with me. Without you who'll bak me up when Molly bullies me or when some guy hits on me at school? Without you, who would be my second pea in a pod?" she whispered as she glared up to look into my eyes.

I love you Ells , I thought, I'll never leave the girl I've loved since we first our little chats between our crates.

I silently sat there looking in her eyes as I listened to her choppy breathing. This is worse then when we were little. She actually cried right there. The Ells everyone else knows is strong and confident tht rarely even looks like she's about to cry, or even sad. I leaned close to her face so our foreheads could touch. Then something incredible happened.

Ellora's POV

He put his forehead on mine. I just flippin realized something. I LOVE MIKE! I always have ... Well not when i was a baby but when I was like 7 I was always happy to be near him. I always knew It! I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS! Anyway..I stared in his gorgeous eyes and leaned in as he did the exact same... and let our lips touch. His were so soft and mine were to which made it really nice and it felt natural. The passion grew and we started litterally making out. Mike fell backwards and we both smiled. We just kept on kissing for another like 5 minutes. Then my ears caught footsteps behind Mike and stuff drop to the ground. I broke the kiss to look up at Molly and Jason wide eyed and mouths dropped hugely. I looked at Mike and thought how bad this might look. My legs were rapped around his pelvis though I had no idea how that happened and both of our hair was messy from puting our fingers through each others.

"Well, hello love birds!" Molly exclaimed.

"Hey Captain watado?" Mike asked as he sat up with me still on his lap. He smiled towards her though I could tell it was for me. It was like his smile for me and only me. It is his Ells Smile! hehe...You gotta love love...haha another punny...


	2. Puppy Love

I got up first and grabed Mike's hand. He got to his knees and jumped up the rest of the way.

"I see you guys are finally back from town." I said.

And I see you guys are finally a couple Jason messaged me. It kinda caught me off guard but I liked the sound of it. Me and Mikey... a couple...haha.

What do you mean by finally? I asked mentally.

Well Me and Molly have been talking and we were gonna set you guys up but I guess it just happened. Jason said.

I started cracking up and Mike looked at me like I was crazy.

"Sorry. It was just something Jason messaged me!" I said as soon as I could speak. As I spoke Molly and Mike looked at each other, confused for a second then joined in my laughter.

"I think that we should get goin'." Molly exclaimed after all of us had finished with our giggles. "We need to find a new house to live in now."

I could tel she wasn't very happy bout finding a new house. It is the 3rd one this month. Jason was the one to run and take off the ground first then Molly, Mike, and finally, me. Did I meantion that I am in High school even though I'm only 13? Well now you know. And just to let u know I've changed schools 8 times in my life. Now it's gonna be 9 I guess. Anyway, I'm flying right now so I feel free. I love freedom.

Mike's POV

She looks so graceful...I love her so much. I wish this moment could just stay forever. All four of us just flying with no harmful enemies nearby.

I suddenly glanced at Els' shoulder noticing that it was already half healed but also noticed there was a huge bruise around her wound. Poor baby... It also looked like she really hurt even though it was already healing so fast.

I flew next to her and saw that she was tired. "Let me carry you Els," I said.

Ellora's POV~

I glanced at Mike as soon as he said that. " Why in the world would I let you do that?" He's never asked that before. Usually I get so tired that Jason says we should land for the night.

"Because you're tired and Molly wants to keep flying. She's our leader remember?" he responded with an Els Smile. Darn it...He knows I can't turn that smile down...

I looked out in front of me and saw lights, street lights and house lights. Looks like a miracle happened! I hate being carried... It reminds me of this one boyfriend I had in a little town in New Hampshire. He was super tall and so strong. His name was Davis. It was hot one day and I over heated and passed out He had to carry me all the way home and boy was that embarrasing. I felt like a complete moron...I showed a side of weakness ...hm oh well hes like 16 now and he probably has another girlfriend by now. Sucks for her I found out that he had cheated on me and actually made out with my best friend there. He forced her to do it. Her name is Kelsey. Me and her actually stay in touch. Every so often I fly out there and meet up with her. She also knows about my wings. The first time I showed her she begged me to take her for a fly. She loved it. And she loved me for who I am. That's why I still talk to her. Anyway, back to the lights.

"Molly! Do you see those lights up ahead or have I gone off the edge?" I exclaiimed to my leader.

"BOTH!" she yelled.I giggled at her way of joking around.

But all the great people are! Jason messaged.I giggled at that one to.

We flew a little closer then I had a feeling to swoop down, so I did. I am a little to obiediant...oh well.

"ELLIE!" Jason screamed."WHAT THE HECK!"

I laughed as I shot my wings out so I could glide down to the floor. I tucked in my wings and put my windbreaker on while I waited for Molly's and Jason's mad faces to appear in front of me as Mike's looked confused. I reached in my bag and pulled out my black pull over hoodie.

"Well what are you guys doing? Do you want to get shot by the po-po?" I said. "I'm starving." Molly glanced at me like " don't push it little girl". Minutes later, Molly had a dark blue zip up jacket on, Jason had a black zip up on, and Mikey had a black and grey striped cap on that had LA on it and a dark green hoodie pullover on. Thats my Mikey. I reached out for his touch and he grabed my arm and pulled me in for a hug. I could feel my face turn hot and red and my eyes change from dark to bright. I heard Molly sigh with happiness and glared at her to shut her up. Molly and Jason went ahead. Mike broke the hug and took my hand gentally while kissing my walked into town and saw people everywhere. This group of guys looked at me with disturbing eyes like they were imagining me naked. I unlocked hands from Mike's hand and walked up to them. There were only three of them.

" Well hello sweetcheaks" One of them said. I looked at him and smiled then punched him in the jaw. He dropped to the floor and I kicked him in his balls. Another one grabbed my arm and I tried to slap him in the face. Mike came over and upper cut him in his guts and punched him in the face like three or four times. I glared at the last one and karate kicked him in his head. He immideately dropped. He's gonna be feeling that in the morning. I walked over to Mike and he rapped his arm around me as we kept walking. The rest of the time me and him had fun. We grabbed some McDonald's and played around.

While we were walking I grabbed his hat and put it on. " How do I look?" I asked.

"You look smokin' hot!" he exclaimed. " I look better in it though." He laughed and I joined in. I saw a bench and said," Hey let's sit down my feet are killing me." So we did. I noticed that Mike was looking at me and thinking about something.

"What are you thinking about Mikey?" I asked. He glanced at me, shocked.

"Well I was thinking about how pretty you are but now I'm thinking about when was the last time you called me that. It was when we were like kids."

" Oh well thanks about the pretty part and yeah you're right we were like what? 3 and 4?"

"Yeah you're right."

"Thats wierd... " I giggled I guess I'm just used to calling him that in my head.

"Hey is that Molly in that crowd over there?" Mike suddenly asked. I looked over to the group he pointed at and saw Molly's hair flowing around and heard chanting. I got up and ran to where she was rapped around Jason, with a big smile on his face, making out. This is gross... and awkward.. I am so scared to look at Mike right now. He is like Monkey see Monkey do towards Jason sometimes. I did it anyway and he, of course, was staring at me.

"Els don't be creeped out but... Plz?"

I, of course being the stubborn chick I am, shook my head NO!

He used his super speed to puul me to his warm chest. Jesus he is almost as stubborn as me. I looked up to him, trying to stand my ground and push away but everytime I tryed he held me higher and higher off the ground. Right to the point where my face was elevated only inches away. I just gave up and kissed him. Of course he was the one to slipp me the tongue. Man, he is such a great kisser. It felt as if we were gonna create a knot with our tongues if we kept at it. The kiss kept getting hotter and hotter to the point where he had his arm up the back of my shirt and I was just ready to take his shirt off but I'm a good girl so I broke the kiss. I still had the taste of his saliva in my mouth. It kinda tasted like strawberries and bananas. He hugged me tight and kept me clse to him as he said," Good job Jas," as he winked right after.

A few hours later...

We're walking down this street that I have no idea what is called right now and its like abandoned. Then again, it's like 11:00 at night. haha :D My wings are itching to be stretched it's not gonna happen unntil we find a new home.

While we're walking Molly says," Hey look up the hill, on that cliff!"

Thanks to our awesome eyesight Molly had spotted a tiny 2 story house with a light green shade and a gray barline. It is so cute! And there is no car in front and there are no lights on! That means we're in the clear!

I looked down from the hill and scowered my surroundings to find out tht no one was "out and about". So I did what any avian human would do... FLY! (RN: haha thts some punny stuff rite there huh?) I ran at top speed while taking off my jacket, undoing my windbreaker and flapping my gorgeous wings vertically. I was in the air in like 4 minutes maybe 5 minutes. As soon as I landed a mile radius towards the house, I looked to my friends only to fall to the ground from being tackled by ... a dog? This was like a total gruesom dog. It had short, curly black fur with grey spots all over. One eye was completey covvered by straight white fur.

"Hiya stranger!" a voice said. I looked around and saw no one in my sight. Everyone was crowded around me as I sat up, confused.

"Down here silly goose!" it said towards me again. Then I realized it came from the dog! I looked down and up at everyone else. They looked as shocked as I felt.

"Um Hi? Wh..Wha What's your name?" I asked it.

"I'm not an it. I'm a female named Salusa! I read peoples minds and some other dogs and I can talk both human and dog speech. I'm working on cat but its way more trickier then dog and human combined. I talk a lot thts why I was supposed to be exterminated by the office people but i made them go crazy just for enough time so I could escape!" Salusa said. _Exterminated?_ so they're killing them now?

"Well, thts what the office people call it but I prefer exterminating. " She started as she went on about some cat half fish creature tht didnt work out at all. " I have a litter of three pups, Morse, Eagle, and all can talk human really well. Their father named Shona which means in dog latin, _water lily blossom. _We sometimes call her Blossom in honor of her daddy. The Office kept him and ...and " I looked at her eyes, which were staring in space as if she were remembering a long forgotten memory. "They exterminated him right in front of me and the pups but they were to young to remember now. Oh, the horrible scene I have had millions of nightmares about. Right before he died he only named Shona. In my honor of all dog code, the males are supposed to name the children or only one if they want." I looked up from Salusa and heard a rustle in a gorse bush which followed, in turn, three puppies. The first one was white with black speckles all over that had a pair of haized blue eyes which almost immediately ran by the side of it's mother. The second was a dark brown color and faded into a light brown to a came along with dark purplish eyes. That was obviously Eagle. The last was female. She was curly haired, a little longer than her mother's fur, had a red back with a faded grey nuzzle and dark grey ears. Her paws were specked with white and had dark brown eyes. She was probably Shona. She glanced at me and I felt what was like a spark of electricity run through me. She ran right towards me and sat next to me. I looked at Salusa and said, " This is Shona correct?" and she immediately nodded without speaking. "Then that is Morse," Jason said as he pointed at the scared pup trying to hide, "and that is Eagle." I looked to the person next to Eagle noticing Mike scratching behind his ears. Molly seemed to really like Salusa and Jason was holding a sleepy Morse.

"Why's his name Morse?" Molly asked.

"I'm blind." Morse said.

I gasped in horror as I waved my hand in front of his tiny face. He didnt even flinch. Poor puppy.

"I feel vibrations. And am a great plan maker." Morse said.

A breeze rushed over me and made me realize to get in the house as quick as possible.

"Molly," I started, "We have to get inside. We have a long day ahead of us tomarrow.''

I scooped up Shona, who skwirmed at first but bundled up in my arms as I rapped her in my jacket. To our convienence a window was open. I just took off the screen and jumped in. This is probably the best place we've moved into ever since a 3 story beach house in CA. That house was super rickety at night. I walked into the living room and uncovered suome adorable little black couches, a plasma screen tv and a glass coffee table. Man, we scored. I sat SHona, asleep, on the couch and walked into the kitchen immediately raiding the coubords. JESUS CHRIST! There was so much food I swear we could live here for at least 6 or 7 months! YAY! Then I realized there was no dogfood.

"No need to feed us Els. We hunt for food." Eagle said. Jeez. I've never had a talking dog before. Let alone 4! This is gonna be some wacky family. Oh well, no family is perfect.


End file.
